Naughty and Wanting
by MireaShta
Summary: Misaki will do anything to get Akihiko, even if it means enjoying the rape of some stranger. He'll learn how to seduce him so it'll be all worth it. Even if it means getting Misaki to know that he is a homo and loves it. Who is this stranger? Will he get Akihiko? Or will Akihiko turn him down?
1. Chapter 1

New Story ^ ^. In truth, I'm thinking of deleting Love in Friendship. I find it difficult writing a story that happened in your true life than making up a story out of nowhere with my creativeness. ;P Tell me what you guys think. Anyways, I don't own JR buuutt...if you want you could donate some of ur story ideas into one and then make a new JR and then we can own it ;D Oh and uh...this chapter might be rated M.

* * *

Misaki's POV

* * *

"No, for the last time, I am not a girl!"

The black haired that confessed to me just a while ago jumped in fright. "Oh uh...I'm sorry...You really look like a girl...I mean...really cute..."

I slammed my hand on the bench "And I am not cute! No go away and leave me alone, you weirdo!"

The guy got up and ran away quickly without saying a word back. I sighed.

This made the twentieth guy that I bump into on the streets that ask me out. Do I really look that much like a girl? I don't even have those globs of jelly that they call boobs...

I was the one that every guy would fall for and every girl would hate.

And to think that someone called me a homo. It's not my fault I walk the streets and every second some guy walks up to me. Not a homo!

But then...when I masturbate...thinking of...him...that guy...the guy I see everyday while taking a walk that is so smoking hot...so sexy...so *shudder*

Get your act back together Misaki! You're not a homo!

I need to get on home. The safest place for me.

"Hey, cutie. Are you alone?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Oh great. Here comes another one.

"Bug off." I shrugged off his hand and stood up to face him.

"Your a feisty one for a girl."

What the fuck is this?! Why...Ugh...I don't even know myself.

"Look dude. I said bug off. I'm not a girl and I don't like to date guys."

"I never said anything about dating." He walked up to me and smiled.

I backed away very slowly. "...Then what?"

Out of nowhere, he flicked a knife at me. "Turn around."

My eyes widened in horror as I got the thought of what he wanted. I backed away even more slowly and turned around to sprint. He grabbed my shirt before I even had the chance to.

"Good girl. Now let's get out of the open before we make a commotion. I'll even pay you. 50 bucks. What do ya say?"

No way. No freaking way! I was about to be raped for real!

He covered my mouth with my mouth and eyes with a cloth and that was the end of what I saw daylight.

* * *

I felt disgusting. Filthy.

"You are delicious even if your not a girl. Now c'mon, do exactly as I just taught you."

"No! Leave me alone!"

"I won't let you out of this house until you do exactly as I said. No wait...you said that you liked someone...What if I showed you how you could seduce the guy."

I flinched. What did he say? Wait..."When did I ever tell you that I liked someone?"

"With a special drug that I used and your mouth."

He licked my chest and I bit my lip. "I even have a picture of him. Don't you wanna see it?"

My heart started to beat in joy, knowing the fact that I could actually have a picture of him! "Where?!"

He dug in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a picture. "Here. And you ain't getting it until you listen you me."

I whined and looked at his manhood already out. "Fine." I said and pushed him down.

Do exactly as he told me before.

My shirt and jeans was already off. I was only in my boxers. I pulled them off, revealing my bare skin to him.

"Now, on it." He said, pointing to his erect lower. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes, I know."

I moved myself slowly on to him, positioning my his manhood to my hole. This is gonna hurt...

His hands moved up to my waist and gripped it, jerking himself into me. "Gah! It hurts! No! I don't want it!"

"Then you don't want Akihiko."

"Of course I do!"

"If you want this thing right here, then he will like you. He is homo after all. I'm actually homo too. We're all homos."

"But that doesn't mean that he would want to rape me like you are doing now."

"Hah, you call this rape? I'll show you rape!"

He slammed me onto him and I cried out in pain. It was too much!

* * *

"Here, you earned it."

I wiped up my tears and moved my shaking hands towards the picture. "Akihiko..." I whispered, smiling at the picture in my hands.

"If you want, I got lots more. But of course...if your up for the training to get them, It'll be all worth it."

I don't know why but I want to own anything that is related to Akihiko. Even if it's all the pictures of him, I want them all! I'll do anything it takes to get what I want! Even if it's to have sex with this creep!

"Give them to me! I'll do it! I want them!"

The guy gave me a creepy smile and moved his hands towards my skin again. "Then call me Hiroki."

* * *

This is short. I know. Thought that this would be a good place to stop for the first chapter. They characters are waaaay OOC. I know. They are supposed to be. Don't hate me. Hope you liked the first chappy and review ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Hee Hee.

Thx **anwesha. bhattacharjee. 58** .I'm sooo happy tht I am said to be creative! . Thank yooouuuu~! And yes...At first I was like, "Who the heck is gonna be the culprit?"...Must be someone who would not be expected to be it. Hiroki~! XP

Anywho, I don't own JR...but Misaki...I own him to be wanting Akihiko like this. ;D

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

I gleamed at the picture before me. I wanted more. I needed more.

"So...Hiroki...What are we going to do now?" I asked him as he looked around the place for his stuff and clothes.

"First of all, WE are going to go to my house. I've got this place that I live in...it's pretty nice...and I'm pretty sure that you would rather stay in that place then be in this dump down here."

He was right. This place smelt like the sewer. The floor was covered in dirt and was really dusty. I was surprised that there was no rats in here. The place, I guess, was an underground hideout.

And this was one other reason why I felt really dirty...

"So...How do you know that I might actually stay here with you. Ya know that I could just walk out on you."

Hiroki turned to me as he put on his clothes as well. "To tell you the truth, I actually don't care if you walk away or not. It's your choice to do this for what you want. If you don't want you're prized wanted lover's pictures and stuff, by all means, walk away."

I growled at him and looked away as he pulled up his jeans, avoiding to look at his body.

* * *

It turns out that Hiroki leaved in a pretty decent house. Nice...rich feeling...

I took my tour around it, taking in all the homely feeling that it allowed me to have.

"Oh and uh, Akihiko paid for this stuff so that's why it's so...ya know...rich."

What?! I furrowed my eyebrows in suspicioun and turned around to face Hiroki. "W-What connection do you have with him?"

"Nothing much...just friends...and I actually used to like him...that was until I found out that he had started dating a girl."

"I thought he was not..."

"I thought he wasn't either...at that point he said that he wanted to try it when I asked him why he was doing it. Now...eh...he's like you and me." Hiroki said as he winked at me.

"O...kay." I said as I sat down onto a couch in his house.

"And you know what's so great about this house?"

I turned my body half around to face Hiroki as he went to the kitchen. "It's rich?"

"Nope...Akihiko is right next door."

I was frozen in surprise. "H-He...is...just right next door?!"

"Yep."

"No way..."I breathed as I thought of all the things I could do, knowing that he was just RIGHT NEXT DOOR!

"But of course...You need to know something before you try anything." Hiroki said as he put a pot onto the stove. I guess it's time for him to make some dinner.

"What is it?" I moved towards the remote and turned on the TV.

"Akihiko actually has a thing for me. We may be friends...and I may not like him in a way of love...He actually thinks different...So watcha gonna do then?"

What was I gonna do then if he already likes someone?! ...I could always try to seduce him. Yea...that's what I followed Hiroki for.

Nothing can make me give up on Akihiko.

"So...what's for...food...What time is it?" I said, looking around for a time while hearing my stomach growl.

Hiroki got out some type of vegetables and started making dinner. "By the way...Did you know?"

I flipped some channels on the TV and said, "About what?", without turning around.

"That...Akihiko may be getting married next month..."

I quickly shot up from the couch and ran over to him. I reached up and grabbed him by his collar. He dropped his knife onto the cutting board. "W-What do you mean by that?! W-Why the hell didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

He smirked. "He likes guys...but a rich girl had been his fiance for years...You didn't even know this and you liked him? Ha, loser!"

I growled at him and aimed to punch him in the stomach. He grabbed my fists and threw me against the wall. I winced in pain and opened my closed eyes. He stood before me, his appearance hovering over my eyes. He slowly put his hands beside my head on the wall.

He slowly moved his face towards my neck. "Don't you dare think to cross Kamijou the Devil and get away with it. Think twice before you even think about hitting me," he said and glared at me.

I spat in his face and turned my head away. Few seconds later came a smack on my face and lick upon my neck.

"Don't forget that I'm the one that is trying to "help" you and I can actually rape you again without having a care in the world."

I bit my lip. I don't know why but I felt so pitiful. I felt so pitiful that I would actually hang out with this guy and agree with him helping me. I felt so pitiful that I would do anything to get Akihiko. Why am I so like this?...

"Fine...I got it." I muttered and smacked his hand away. I made my way back to the couch and tried to regain my composure into watching TV. Soon afterwards, I felt myself drift into a world of darkness called "sleep."

* * *

When I woke up again, the room was dark. Groggly, I moved myself off the couch, looking around for the clock.

12:17.

I sighed. Already midnight...and I'm hungry. I became hugely annoyed when I looked around the table, finding nothing but emptiness in search on my grub. My stomach and I growled at the same time and I moved to the fridge.

I opened it. Inside was food heaven...well...uncooked food heaven. There was a small portion on leftovers with a note on top of it saying, _Eat this Misaki or I'll chop your head off._

In response to my hunger, I snatched the bowl up and stuffed it into the microwave.

After the 40 minutes of microwaving, I took it out and brought myself with it onto the couch and began eating.

...

I swear...I swear I just heard something...something next door.

_"You are so..."_

_"Shut up Nowaki and hit it harder!"_

_"Are you sure that you want everyone to hear you, Usami Akihiko.."_

Usami...Akihiko...Wait...Akihiko...Him...my sexy man?!

I put my food down and slowly put my ear to the wall.

_"This is so...delicious..."_

_"I said quit saying stuff like that or I'll pounce on you, making you being the bottom, seeing how you think I feel..."_

What the hell is going on over there...?

I should check.

No...That would be the worst idea ever! He doesn't even know me! And even if he knew me...barging into his own apartment would be so rude! Especially since he is busy with...something...

But...saying this...how the hell did I end up right in front of his door?! And when did I move myself here?!

I went from Hiroki's apartment...to out of his door...to in front of Akihiko's apartment...without having any idea how or when I moved myself over here...

-Gulp-

Here I go...

Wait a minute...I don't think ringing the doorbell would be a great idea...But how would I get in..?

-Sigh-

What should I do...

I stared at the door, wishing that I could somehow open it with my mind. I cursed at it and kicked it without thinking. It opened.

No way...It opened! It must have been open already by a crack and I didn't see it. This is awesome!

"I'm in Akihiko's house..." I breathed silently.

_"M-More...Nowaki...More..."_

That sound like his voice...I know it sounds like him..I have his voice recorded...Hiroki gave me a whole set of his voice recorded...I know it sounds like him!

It sounded like it came from the bedroom. I tiptoed up his fancy house, noticing that the light was even still on.

There was a staircase from the bottom, leading up to the seperate bedrooms. I grit my teeth, hoping that there would be no creak from the stairs as I made my way up it and to his bedroom.

My breath quickened as the gap between his bedroom from me shortened. "This must be a dream..." I breathed, seeing that his bedroom door was also slightly open.

I peeked in...and what I saw was the eyeball- fall- out- of- the- socket shock that I had ever seen before. A pure bliss sight.

* * *

Hehehe. ^_^ This must be a dream for real! Misaki...I wish I was in ur shoes. ;D Anyways I hope you liked it. Plz review. :)


End file.
